Under the Silver Light
by Pennatus
Summary: Sharley x Mekhmet. In the moonlight the two boys share the love that just came to be. But both know that eventually they will have to reveal their secret...


This was inspired after I reread _Blade of Fire_ for about the fifth time and it dawned on met that Mekhmet and Sharley make the perfect couple. No?

This is set sometime after _Blade of Fire_, maybe a month and a half or a little more. In this trilogy I've only read _Blade of Fire_, so I apologize in advance if some of the details/characterization are a little off! I tried my hardest! (And sorry for any careless editing errors!)

Please, **read and review**! 

Disclaimer: I want and make no profit from this. The only thing I get is fun and fluff :D

--

Sharley cracked open the door to Mekhmet's room and smiled slightly when he noticed the sleeping figure lying in bed. Quietly he closed the door again.

Sighing, he leaned on the now closed wooden door. It was late – the moon had almost reached the apex of its nightly journey – and, shivering slightly, he noted the feeling of the cold stone against his stocking feet.

He'd been meeting Mekhmet in his room like this for several weeks, figuring it was easier for him to sneak through a castle he'd known for his whole life then force the injured Mekhmet to search for his room.

Besides, the whole thing had been Sharley's idea in the first place. Although, he added wryly, "idea" wasn't the word he'd use to describe it. The first time Sharley had arrived in Mekhmet's room he'd been in a blind panic, for reasons he barely managed to tell the other about.

He'd dreamt that Mekhmet had been dying, lying in that same bed, the blood staining his tunic. But this time there'd been no Oskan, no Old Meg, to save him. He'd watched in horror as Mekhmet's face grew paler, his breathing more labored, and eventually the hand he was clutching so tightly grew limp and cold…

When he awoke, there were tears descending from his eyes and a cold sweat covering his body. Sharley had thrashed his way out of the bed-sheets and sprinted to Mekhmet's room – falling twice in the process as his lame leg sensed his urgency – wanting to make sure, wanting to see Mekhmet with his own eyes, wanting to confirm that he was alive, and, well, not dead. He'd practically knocked the Desert Prince out of his bed with the force of his hug.

Mekhmet was understandably worried about his best friend, who had started to shake as his fingers tightened their hold.

"Sharley," he tried, "What's wrong?"

But Sharley, still not looking up, shook his head.

Mekhmet, determined to get answers out of his despairing friend, managed to extract himself from the other's hold. When Sharley glanced up, Mekhmet seized his face in his hands and forced his tear stained emerald eyes to make contact with Mekhmet's darker ones.

"Sharley," Mekhmet said firmly. "What happened? Tell me."

Sharley drew a shuddering breath. "You…you were…blood..." Sharley's eyes welled up again and suddenly he launched himself forward. Mekhmet's eyes widened and the two of them fell back against his bed.

Somehow Sharley ended up on top of him, their lips pressing lightly together. Mekhmet could not force his limp body to respond and simply lied there, feeling Sharley's warm body press into his.

What seemed an eternity but what Mekhmet suspected was just a few seconds later, Sharley pulled away. Mekhmet only saw his green eyes for a few moments before they slid close.

"I'm sorry," Sharley whispered. Mekhmet twitched as some of Sharley's fresh tears fell on his cheeks.

"I don't…I don't know why I…I'm sorry…"

Sharley shifted, clearly intending to move away, but Mekhmet caught his wrist and tugged.

Sharley paused in his movements, but didn't turn around.

"Don't leave yet," Mekhmet said softly, his lips tingling slightly. "You're still upset."

This time Sharley did look back at him, his red-rimmed eyes wide with surprise. "And you're not? I…_kissed_ you."

"I know," Mekhmet replied, pulling on the wrist he held. "And I don't mind."

"Really?" Hesitantly Sharley settled on his chest, wrapping his arms around the other. "But isn't it…you know…frowned upon?"

Mekhmet chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to make sure no one finds out, won't we?"

Sharley sniffed, attempting to quell his running nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah."

"Now tell me what had you so upset in the first place."

Haltingly, Sharley recalled his dream. Mekhmet's chest twinged when Sharley described the blood flowing from his wound. Almost guiltily, he recalled how willing he had been to slip into death and how Sharley's tight grip on his hand had been the only thing heeding his progress.

Sharley finished up his story in a low voice, "I…I thought you were dead. Sorry for barging in here, but…"

"It's all right," Mekhmet responded, while thinking that he would've done the same thing if he had dreamt of Sharley perishing.

Sharley sighed contentedly and snuggled a bit closer.

They'd spent the night quietly, happy to just be in the other's presence.

Sharley had left reluctantly, not wanting to be found together in the morning. They'd exchanged a few timid kisses and smiles and Sharley had fled.

In the morning they'd given each other sly smiles which were almost always interrupted by yawns.

Sharley blinked and realized he was still standing in the hallway, staring at the opposite wall like an idiot, his cheeks slightly flushed from the memory of their first kiss. Shaking his head, his pushed off from the wall, intending to go back to his room.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sharley paused and turned, surprised, and there he was, looking at him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Mekhmet smiled. "I was." He offered his hand. "But I'm not anymore."

Sharley accepted the offer, the strong, warm grip of the Desert Prince offering comfort and strength.

Mekhmet drew them both to his bed. As they sat, Sharley pressed his lips to Mekhmet's, just wanting the contact to confirm that what they had was real.

But Mekhmet wanted this to be more then a chaste kiss. One of his hands cupped the back of Sharley's neck and Sharley's fingers clutched Mekhmet's arms tighter.

Mekhmet effortlessly dominated, pulling their bodies closer together. Sharley submitted, sliding his eyes close.

Mekhmet's lips shifted away, traveling delicately across Sharley's cheek and onto his neck as the red-head tipped his head to the side. His hand, still cupping Sharley's neck, shifted upward, tangled in the fiery hair, and tugged sharply, pulling Sharley's head back and revealing the pale skin of his neck. Mekhmet's lips began to explore this new area.

He felt rather then heard Sharley's timid noise through the vibration in the other's throat. His tongue snaked out and drew a glistening line up Sharley's throat, and beneath him Sharley shifted somewhat.

Mekhmet pulled away to savor the sight before him. Sharley's eyes slotted open and a thin sliver of moonlight meandering its way through the opening between the curtains struck his face and caused his eyes to shine in the weak light.

Carefully Mekhmet released his crushing hold.

"Did I hurt you?" he murmured, suddenly worried.

A slight redness still on his cheeks and a smile on his face, Sharley shook his head.

Relieved, Mekhmet fell back and pulled Sharley with him. He wrapped his arms around the paler boy, and Sharley rested his head on Mekhmet's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

Mekhmet stared at the ceiling, feeling the heat of the body curled upon him. Suddenly he spoke.

"It really is different at night, isn't it?"

"Huh?" was Sharley's answer.

Mekhmet expanded. "I mean, events have a different feel to them depending on if it's day or night. Somehow, moonlight is different from sunlight."

Sharley considered this. "You're right."

"And nothing but the moon above to consecrate our stolen love…" Mekhmet said thoughtfully.

Sharley laughed softly. "Did you just come up with that?"

"No, no. It's a famous poem in my country. It's about the princess of a nation who fell in love with one of her warriors. Her father forbid the relationship because he was nothing but a lowly soldier, so they had no choice but to meet in the middle of the night."

"Do you think our love is forbidden?" Sharley asked.

"I don't know. I can't begin to imagine what my father would say, and I don't think I know your parents well enough to now how they would react."

Sharley pressed his lips together. He'd grown up in this castle with his family, and even he'd never asked about…this kind of relationship. He had no idea how they'd react. He guessed they all assumed (him included) that they'd fall in love with someone of the opposite sex.

He hadn't expected to fall in love with Mekhmet either, he reminded himself. It'd just sort of…happened, a spark that'd erupted into flame.

"You should tell them."

Sharley blinked, startled. "What?"

"You should tell your parents. About us."

"But…"

"I don't think it would go over as bad as you expect it to. Your people are compassionate and understanding. And take no offense by this, but you are not the heir to the throne, so they would be more willing to let your partner be someone who can't produce an offspring."

Sharley understood. Cressida was to be the future Queen, not him, so that meant more freedom in the choices of his, including his choice of love.

But he still wasn't sure. He didn't want anyone in his family to look at him with open disgust or hatred.

Besides…

"What about you?" Sharley asked. "Don't you need to have a child?"

Mekhmet smiled grimly. "Yes, you're right. That's another reason I want you to tell your parents first. If they accept it maybe they can convince my father to not tear us apart."

"Would he really do that?" Sharley questioned nervously.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But it's best to have some unexpected reserves, right?"

Sharley smiled. "Right," he agreed.

They both fell silent, the quiet stretching comfortably. Only a little while later, Sharley sat up and looked over at Mekhmet.

"I think I should go," Sharley said, not a little reluctantly. "If I'm going to tell my parents about…this, then we'll need a good night's sleep."

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Mekhmet suggested.

"…I – "

"Come on, Sharley," Mekhmet encouraged.

They locked eyes for a moment. Finally Sharley smiled slightly and laid back down, nuzzling close, his eyes closing.

Mekhmet let himself drift off to sleep, the weight of the other boy resting soundly on his chest.

--

Sharley was awake, but he was reluctant to open his eyes. Something…something smelled good, a deep, musty scent, kind of like a hot desert wind. Absentmindedly he reached out and his eyes shot open when his questing hand encountered warm flesh.

He relaxed a moment later, remembering the events of last night. Carefully tugging one of Mekhmet's limp arms toward himself, he closed his eyes again.

A knock on the door startled him. He released his hold and attempted to scramble out of bed, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Calm down," murmured Mekhmet, smiling. "We'll just tell them you slept in my room last night. That's the truth."

Sharley sat back down beside Mekhmet, close but not touching, what he thought was a safe distance. Underneath the streets, Mekhmet's hand found his and twined their fingers together.

"Come in," Mekhmet called.

The door creaked open and a servant bowed his way in. when he straightened, the only reaction Sharley noticed was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Prince Mekhmet, Prince Charlemagne," the servant said smoothly. "Good morning. Prince Charlemagne, we've been looking for you. I'm relieved you are safe."

Sharley blushed slightly. He hadn't considered what would happen when they found him missing from his bedroom.

"Queen Thirrin requests your presence downstairs," the servant said, looking at Sharley. "Would you like to freshen up here or in your room, Your Highness?"

"Here is fine, thank you," Sharley replied.

I'll have clothes brought from your room, sir."

As servants scuttled around Mekhmet's room, Sharley muttered, "It's probably my mother attempting one of her 'family bonding' sessions. She thinks she has to check on us every couple of days – "

" – so you don't become like Medea," Mekhmet guessed.

Sharley nodded.

"Well, this is a good coincidence. It'll just be you and your family, and you can tell them about…" Mekhmet trailed off.

Sharley was seized by a sudden fear. "You're…you're not going to be with me?"

"It is supposed to be a family event, isn't it?"

"You can't let me do this alone!"

Mekhmet squeezed the hand he was holding reassuringly. "I understand. I'll come with you."

Sharley's face practically sagged with relief.

Mekhmet laughed, resisting the sudden urge he had to kiss that expression off Sharley's face. Teasing, he said, "What would you do without me?"

Sharley grinned, but his answer was the truest comment he'd ever made. "I don't know. Until I crossed that ocean and saw you, I never realized what I was missing."

Mekhmet smiled back, and his chest was filled with the warmth and sincerity of that comment.

Aware of the servants patiently waiting around them, both of them climbed out of bed.

--

The two of them now stood in front of a simple wooden door, which Mekhmet knew led to a small dining room. Sharley was engaged in staring at the door handle as though it was coated with poison.

"Come on, Sharley," Mekhmet encouraged (thinking wryly that he seemed to be doing a lot of that).

Sharley laughed weakly. "I'm such a coward, aren't I? Can't even open a door."

He looked so close to tears Mekhmet couldn't help but let his arms wrap around the fiery haired boy.

"There are many things you represent, but a coward is definitely not among them. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Sharley."

Sharley nodded, disengaging himself from Mekhmet's reassuring hold. Clearly stealing himself, he reached forward and opened the door.

All the people seated around the table glanced up.

"You're late," sniffed Cressida.

Eodred playfully nudged his sister. "Hey, lighten up, sis. It's not like we set a time or anything."

Thirrin stood up and bustled over, fussily running her hands over her youngest. "Where were you? Are you all right? You didn't fall again, did you?"

"Mom!" Sharley protested, flushing a little from the attention. "I'm fine!"

Thirrin frowned slightly, and Mekhmet noticed Oskan's small smile as he watched the antics.

Then Thirrin realized Mekhmet's presence.

"Oh," she said. "Good morning Mekhmet."(He'd been here long enough that all of the royal family referred to him without formality.) She paused, then added, "I was hoping this would just be a family meeting…?"

Sharley paled slightly and opened his mouth, but Oskan's quiet voice cut in, "Oh, let the boy stay, Thirrin. He's practically family anyway."

Thirrin shrugged and moved back, allowing the two of them to enter the room.

Eodred said, "If I'd known that I would've brought Howler!"

"At least Mekhmet can sit at a table without tipping over the dishes!" napped Cressida, referring to an incident earlier that week.

Eodred giggled, then added, "It was Howler's idea, and it was a great one!"

Mekhmet and Sharley sat down, the former waiting patiently until a servant brought him a chair. As Cressida and Eodred fell easily into their casual bantering, Mekhmet leaned over and murmured, "Now would be a good time."

"Now? Why?"

"Because I know you can't eat when you're this nervous."

"Curse you and your extensive knowledge of me."

Mekhmet smirked. "Go on then."

Carefully Sharley cleared his throat, palms suddenly sweaty. "Excuse me."

Oscan glanced over, but everyone else seemed too engrossed in their own actions.

"Excuse me," Sharley said again, this time a little louder and clearer.

Everyone looked at him, even Mekhmet, and Sharley said a little weaker, "I…have something to say."

A short moment of silence followed, until Thirrin prompted, "Yes?"

"I, um…" Sharley faltered.

"Start at the beginning," suggested Oskan.

"Always a good place to start," Eodred managed through his chuckles.

"Well, I'm seeing…someone."

"Seeing someone?" inquired Cressida.

"In a relationship," Sharley expanded.

"What?" Thirrin cried. "For how long?"

Mekhmet was a bit unnerved when he felt Oskan's gaze turn to him.

"Um, about a month now."

"A month?" Thirrin practically exploded. "And you decided to tell us _now_?"

Eodred was grinning. "You sly dog, you! Is she cute?"

"Ah…"

"Don't you trust us?" Thirrin asked.

Sharley winced slightly. "I _do _trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"I…wasn't sure you'd approve."

"Why wouldn't we? As long as you're happy, Sharley."

"Go on then," exclaimed Eodred. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"See, that's…kind of…" Sharley trailed off.

"What?" was all Thirrin seemed to be able to say.

Sharley took a deep breath and plunged. "He's a boy."

A kind of stupefied silence fell over the table. Cressida had an odd look on her face, like she was trying to imagine something and failing. Eodred looked as though he couldn't decide whether Sharley was serious or whether this was a huge joke. Thirrin's face was blank.

And Oskan was still gazing at Mekhmet.

"A boy," Thirrin said eventually, but (Sharley was happy to hear) it sounded thoughtful instead of disgusted. "Who?"

"…" Sharley looked like he'd completely frozen up, his eyes wide and expression harrowed. Mekhmet decided that he'd floundered on by himself long enough.

"Me," the Desert Prince spoke up. And he noticed Oskan's mall, knowing smile.

Thirrin looked flustered now. "How have you…? I mean, when did you two…?"

"Sharley comes to my room at night," Mekhmet replied, glancing over at the mentioned boy, who was currently busy studying the table.

"And you…?" Thirrin made a motion with her hands.

Mekhmet was confused. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't…"

Thirrin took a deep breath. "Do you love each other?"

Mekhmet glanced over at Sharley and the red-headed boy met his gaze and was rewarded by a smile. Mekhmet seized the pale boy's hands, the contact warm and comforting, and answered, "I love him, yes."

"I love him, too," Sharley said softly, his cheeks a rosy pink. "More then I ever could have imagined."

Watching them, the corners of Thirrin's lips turned up slightly, sighing she leaned back in her chair. "Oh, Sharley."

Sharley looked at her anxiously. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, of course no, dear. I'm just surprised to see you…well, growing up."

"They all have to sometime," Oskan commented calmly.

"Oh, man," laughed Eodred. "Little Sharley's the first to get a girlfriend – or a boyfriend! You're falling behind, sis!"

Cressida rolled her eyes. "It's not a contest. Idiot."

Sharley felt considerable relief as the table settled back into its usual atmosphere and conversation.

"See?" said Mekhmet, squeezing the hand he held. "That wasn't so bad."

"Mmm. Thanks for being there."

"Always," whispered Mekhmet, pressing his lips to Sharley's hand.

--

"We still have to tell my father," Mekhmet told Sharley that night.

They had decided to continue meeting at night. Sharley wasn't sure what his mother had decided to tell the nation, but the two lovers knew that they should keep their relationship a secret for now.

Besides, Mekhmet had been right. Somehow things – emotions – were different in the moonlight.

"I know," Sharley sighed, "but I'm too happy right now to care."

Mekhmet pulled on the other boy closer and placed a kiss on his flaming red hair.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Mekhmet…"

"Hmm?"

"What happened in that story? The one you were talking about earlier?"

Mekhmet was puzzled for a moment then smiled as he remembered. "Ahh. Well, in the end, the father found out about their secret rendezvous and he was predictably angry, so angry, in fact, that he challenged the soldier to a duel."

"And the soldier won, right?"

"No."

No?"

"The father won and banished him from his lands."

"That's horrible…"

"I'm not done yet."

Sharley looked up expectantly.

"The soldier said that he would sooner die then be parted from his love and prepared to plunge his blade through his heart. The princess, watching the battle from the sidelines, rushed forward and stopped the soldier from slaying himself. She told him that she could go on living only if he, too, was alive somewhere, and that when his blood touched the soil she would add her own. The father, who was watching them as they spoke, felt shame for tearing such a strong love apart, and realized he was simply being overprotective of his daughter. He rescinded his decision and allowed the two of them to date and later marry."

"And they lived happily ever after, huh?" Sharley said a touch dreamily.

"I suppose so."

"Marriage," Sharley said wistfully. "Do you think…we'll ever be able to get married?"

"I'm not sure. I certainly hope so."

"…do you really want to marry me, Mekhmet?"

Mekhmet was startled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I _am_ a boy. And, well…you've got your kingdom to run…and I…"

"Oh, Sharley," sighed Mekhmet. "You can be so ridiculous sometimes."

He felt the green-eyed boy stiffen indignantly. Sharley pushed himself upright and faced the other boy, his emerald eyes blazing in a familiar way. Mekhmet felt his heart race from the intensity of that gaze.

"It's not ridiculous," Sharley announced hotly. "Until I met you, I never thought very highly of myself. I never tried very hard because I never thought I'd be doing anything important with my life. But you've been trained and looked up to and expected to do great things and …" Sharley paused.

"…and now," he whispered, "I feel like there's no way I can ever catch up to you. Sometimes I wonder why you even bother – mmph!"

Mekhmet had cut him off by kissing him. Sharley's hands scrambled for a moment or two before pushing the Desert Prince away.

"Mekhmet! I'm not done talking!"

Mekhmet seized Sharley's wrists before straddling him and forcing him down onto the bed beneath him. Leaning down, he breathed into Sharley's ear, "There's nothing to say."

"But – " Sharley protested.

Mekhmet silenced him again, and although Sharley didn't turn his head away Mekhmet could feel him shift and arch his body below in an attempt to distract him. Mekhmet tightened his grip and Sharley's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

Mekhmet used this advantage, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth and letting the unique taste of Sharley linger on his tongue. He felt Sharley tense and then relax, tender and pliable beneath him.

He drew back and watched Sharley's eyes flicker open, smiling at his lover's flushed cheeks and parted lips. And when Sharley frowned, he laughed aloud.

"That wasn't fair," muttered Sharley.

"No, it wasn't," Mekhmet agreed amiably. "But neither was your comment."

Sharley stared up at him.

"You're not perfect, Sharley. No one is. But that doesn't matter. Can't you see that? Your talents lie in different areas then mine. I love you because you're a human being, with faults and fears and just so uniquely _you_. It's fine if you want to better yourself. But don't you ever dare think you're not good enough for me. I chose you, remember? And no matter what, I'll always love you for just being yourself."

"I'm sorry," Sharley said. "I just…I don't know. I just find it difficult to believe that someone so amazing loves me."

"You flatter me."

Finally, Sharley smiled. "If there's anyone who deserves it, it's you."

Mekhmet released his hold and helped Sharley sit up, and then kissed him again, this time more gently, threading his fingers through the halo of fire.

There were still trials to overcome. Sharley had no idea how Mekhmet's father would react to their love. He also wanted to travel with Mekhmet back to his court and stay there, and he could already guess how his mother would react to that.

For now though…for now there was only the silver moonlight, streaming through the window, and Mekhmet's strong arms. And both were content.


End file.
